wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
BlyDonian Fleet
The is the branch of the BlyDonian Armed Forces that deals with war vessels and their complements. History of the Fleet The Fleet originally consisted of the Bly Machine, which has since been retired. As Bly settled and established the BlyDonian Civilization as a superpower, there was the need for a better fleet. BDSCOM BlyDonia Space Command is the central hub of the Fleet Command. It is commanded by Admiral Nonsequitor, and he is in charge of all of the daily events of the Fleet. Above his is Grand Admiral Opani, who reports only the Grand General Gara, who is in charge of the Armed Forces. Currently, BDSCOM has a spacedock over BlyDonia Prime, and it is where Admiral Nonsequitor can usually be found. Uniform The typical uniform is a white armor, with no helmets or headcoverings. Certain crew, such as engineering and life sciences wear helmets. The officers wear a uniform that's somewhat dressy. It's a red uniform, with the rank insignia on the white shoulder strap. Ship Naming The Atlantis Class Capital Ships were named after peaceful adjectives, as the Atlantis represented the ocean. The Thunder Class Capital Ships were named after famous battles that had occured. The Lightning Class Frigates were named after harsh adjectives, partially because the guy naming stuff was in a bad mood, and partially because lightning is harsh and dangerous. The Constellation Class Cruisers were named randomly, mostly after space terms. The Pride of BlyDonia and Pride of Prime City are obvious, as is the Research Class cruiser named "The Inquisitive". Also self explanatory is the BDN Peaceful, which is the ambassadorial cruiser. List of Ships Excalibur Class Starship--1 *BDN Excalibur (Design and Fleet Flagship) ---Admiral Komec Atlantis Class Capital Ship---17 *BDN Atlantis ---Fleet Admiral Iionia (Design Flagship) *BDN Swift ---Admiral Saurus *BDN Elegant ---Admiral Igada (Destroyed 04/29/2011 *BDN Eager ---Admiral Usn *BDN Beneficial ---Admiral Yuo *BDN Elite ---Admiral Tan (Destroyed 04/29/2011) *BDN Aphrodesa---Admiral Ryn *BDN Fire ---Admiral R'anda *BDN Agonizing ---Admiral Yushuda *BDN Blind Fury ---Vice Admiral Undoa *BDN Catan ---Vice Admiral Opuni *BDN Prime ---Vice Admiral Rtatda *BDN Fearless ---Captain Paulous *BDN Clangor ---Captain Caaan (Destroyed 04/29/2011) *BDN Hypnotic ---Captain Apanadi *BDN Conquest ---Captain Tana *BDN Conspirator ---Captain Anda *BDN Corsica ---Colonel Ishida *BDN Cosmos ---Colonel Randi *BDN Exploration ---Colonel Tou Thunder Class Capital Ship---7 *BDN Nolon Prime ---Captain Vansa (Destroyed 04/29/2011) (Former Design Flagship) *BDN Luega II ---Captain Yado (Design Flagship) *BDN Andor Prime ---Captain Aeas (Destroyed 04/29/2011) *BDN Iona Minor ---Colonel Tao *BDN Handor IV ---Colonel Eason *BDN Yuan X ---Colonel Opas *BDN Tanndi Major ---Colonel Yoon *BDN Eauno Minor ---Colonel Easr *BDN Esaga ---Colonel Maj'an (Destroyed 04/29/2011) *BDN Yano ---Lieutenant Yuanod Lightning Class Frigate---9 *BDN Furious ---Admiral Kuilian (Design Flagship) *BDN BlyDonian Pride ---Admiral Anda *BDN Vicious ---Admiral Kada *BDN Lethal ---Vice Admiral Fandor *BDN Attacker ---Captain Kokorda (Destroyed 04/29/2011) *BDN Malicious ---Captain Uyandia *BDN Momentous ---Colonel Usha *BDN Painful ---Colonel Poal *BDN Quarrelsome ---Lieutenant Tou *BDN Ruthless ---Lieutenant Yao Research Class Ship---1 *BDN Inquisitive ---Captain Talan (Out of Galaxy on Assignment) Ambassadorial Class Ship---1 *BDN Peaceful --- Vice Admiral Asas (Unaffiliated with Fleet) Pride of BlyDonia Class Ships --- Two *BDN Pride of BlyDonia --- Admiral Alando (Design Flagship) *BDN Pride of Prime City --- Vice Admiral Duo *BDN Pride of Luega II (Estimated Completion: 07/03/11) --- Vice Admiral Yolandia Constellation Class Capital Ship---Ten *BDN Event Horizon ---Admiral Komec (Design Flagship) *BDN Constellation ---Admiral Flanto *BDN Excelsior ---Admiral Basanti *BDN Defiant ---Vice Yushidan *BDN Constitution ---Vice Admiral Wilkes *BDN Exeter ---Vice Admiral Micak *BDN Jensen ---Captain Kadndai *BDN Relativity ---Captain Mandiki *BDN Galacticus ---Captain Tada *BDN Federation ---Captain Hando Immobile Space Structures *BDSCOM Spacedock ---Admiral Nonsequitor Bly Machine Class *BDN Bly Machine ---Retired, Currently a Museum Ship in Prime City--- Statistics on each ship *Atlantis Class: 5-6km depending on design *Thunder Class: 3km *Lightning Class: 1km *Research Class: 500m *Pride of BlyDonia Class: 10km *Ambassadorial Class: 200m *Constellation Class: 6km *Excalibur Class: 9km Fleet Break Down There are two main fleets in the BlyDonian Navy. There are also two Grand Admirals: *Grand Admiral Akan commands five fleets. *Grand Admiral Opani commands five fleets. First Fleet *Ten Atlantis Class Capital Ships *Five Thunder Class Capital Ships *Five Lightning Class Frigates *One Pride of BlyDonia Class *Five Constellation Class *One Research Class Ship First Fleet-A *BDN Atlantis ---Fleet Admiral Iionia (Atlantis) *BDN Swift ---Admiral Saurus (Atlantis) *BDN Elegant ---Admiral Igada (Atlantis) *BDN Eager ---Admiral Usn (Atlantis) *BDN Beneficial ---Admiral Yuo (Atlantis) *BDN Nolon Prime ---Captain Vansa (Thunder) *BDN Luega II ---Captain Yado (Thunder) *BDN Furious ---Admiral Kuilian (Lightning) *BDN BlyDonian Pride ---Admiral Anda (Lightning) *BDN Pride of BlyDonia --- Admiral Alando (PoBD) *BDN Constellation (Under Construction) (Constellation) *BDN Excelsior (Under Construction) (Constellation) First Fleet-B *BDN Elite ---Admiral Tan (Atlantis) *BDN Aphrodesa---Admiral Ryn (Atlantis) *BDN Fire ---Admiral R'anda (Atlantis) *BDN Agonizing ---Admiral Yushuda (Atlantis) *BDN Blind Fury ---Vice Admiral Undoa (Atlantis) *BDN Andor Prime ---Captain Aeas (Thunder) *BDN Iona Minor ---Colonel Tao (Thunder) *BDN Vicious ---Admiral Kada (Lightning) *BDN Lethal ---Vice Admiral Fandor (Lightning) *BDN Defiant (Under Construction) (Constellation) *BDN Constitution (Under Construction) (Constellation) First Fleet-C *BDN Handor IV ---Colonel Eason (Thunder) *BDN Attacker ---Captain Kokorda (Lightning) *BDN Exeter (Under Construction) (Constellation) *BDN Inquisitive ---Captain Talan (Research) Second Fleet *Ten Atlantis Class Capital Ships *Five Thunder Class Capital Ships *Five Lightning Class Frigates *Two Pride of BlyDonia Class *Five Constellation Class Second Fleet-A *BDN Catan ---Vice Admiral Opuni (Atlantis) *BDN Prime ---Vice Admiral Rtatda (Atlantis) *BDN Fearless ---Captain Paulous (Atlantis) *BDN Clangor ---Captain Caaan (Atlantis) *BDN Hypnotic ---Captain Apanadi (Atlantis) *BDN Yuan X ---Colonel Opas (Thunder) *BDN Tanndi Major ---Colonel Yoon (Thunder) *BDN Malicious ---Captain Uyandia (Lightning) *BDN Momentous ---Colonel Usha (Lightning) *BDN Pride of Prime City --- Vice Admiral Duo (PoBD) *BDN Jensen (Under Construction) (Constellation) *BDN Relativity (Under Construction) (Constellation) Second Fleet-B *BDN Conquest ---Captain Tana (Atlantis) *BDN Conspirator ---Captain Anda (Atlantis) *BDN Corsica ---Colonel Ishida (Atlantis) *BDN Cosmos ---Colonel Randi (Atlantis) *BDN Exploration ---Colonel Tou (Atlantis) *BDN Eauno Minor ---Colonel Easr (Thunder) *BDN Esaga ---Colonel Maj'an (Thunder) *BDN Painful ---Colonel Poal (Lightning) *BDN Quarrelsome ---Lieutenant Tou (Lightning) *BDN Event Horizon (Under Construction) (Constellation) *BDN Galacticus (Under Construction) (Constellation) Second Fleet-C *BDN Yano ---Lieutenant Yuanod (Thunder) *BDN Ruthless ---Lieutenant Yao (Lightning) *BDN Federation (Under Construction) (Constellation) *BDN Pride of Luega II (Under Construction) (PoBD) Category:BlyDonia Category:List of B articles Category:Fleets Category:Organization Category:Military Category:Class F articles